The Prefects' Bathroom
by lover-singer
Summary: Full Summary inside. This is AU,going along with my Tia Potter and Voldemort's Rebirth. :D Enjoy!


Warnings/Disclaimers: May contain a few spoilers specifically from the fifth and sixth book. I don't own Draco Malfoy or any of the other's I may mention, but I do own Tia Potter, she's from a couple of my fan fics.

Summary: It's fifth year. Draco Malfoy and Tia Potter are made prefects. They go into the bathroom at the same time, and share some things. DM/OC. We're assuming that Voldemort is defeated, because I have an alternate universe story started and this was supposed to be a scene from it. I couldn't wait to post it, and was kind of afraid I'd forget it. So here you go, kind of a one shot deal, not too much fluff and kind of angry. Hope you enjoy.

Author: JustBecauseI'mAgUrl

Story: The Prefect's Bathroom.

Tia Potter, Harry Potter's fraternal twin, wandered down the fifth floor, a towel and some bath things in her hands. '_UGH! How dare that boy say that? How dare Malfoy go on and on and on about Remus? It was never his business! God!'_ Earlier that day, Draco Malfoy had ragged on Remus about being a werewolf. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had been teaching at Hogwarts for a couple of years, Remus still battling with his condition and how he was unable to find work. '_They're so close to finding a cure, I'm sure of it! Snape worked really hard on it... Even Slughorn...'_ (A/N: Slughorn's from HBP.) She trailed off. She didn't want to think about how the potions and tests were going. Remus was always troubled after a session of working over the potion, and anything anyone said to him, just made it worse.

She sighed and said the password to the huge bathroom (_Purple Lilac Bubbles_), entering the white tiled room. She looked around, and seeing no one, started running some water and bubbles at the same time. She stripped down to nakedness and dived into the steaming water, smiling as she resurfaced. _'Nothing like a relaxing bath.'_ She thought, leaning her head against the side of the huge swimming pool. '_Not having to deal with everything for a moment is nice...'_ And Tia closed her eyes, summoning her walk man out of thin air with a wave of her hand.

Draco Malfoy cussed, finally coming to the fifth floor. He practically ran to the door into the Prefect's bathroom. '_Damn them all! I'm not like them! I'm not like them! I refuse!'_ He hurried and whispered the password, entering. He closed the door, making sure it was secured tightly, and leaned against it, sighing contentedly. '_Great. No more lap dogs of a dead man. Just me... And a lovely bath.'_ He looked to the pool, only to find it full of water, bubbles, and a naked Tia Potter. His eyes narrowed. '_Potter.'_ She had some contraption around her ears, and was nodding her head every so often, eyes closed. He smirked evilly and went behind her, dropping his bath things into a chair.

Kneeling behind the red head, he took off the contraption slowly, getting closer and whispering, "Boo." Tia jumped and turned to look at him. She reddened, going further down into the water. From embarrassment or anger, not even she knew.

"Malfoy! You pervert. Get out!" She hissed, not even protesting he was still playing with her head set.

"What is this?" He asked, ignoring her previous statement.

"It's a muggle contraption that plays music. It also has muggle music in it, so you wouldn't be interested. Get out!" Tia said this louder, glaring at the blonde. He smirked.

"Now, now. Don't loose your temper... And don't forget to use manners." He wagged a finger at her. She glared again. He crouched by the side, meeting her eyes. "Wow... With clothes you have a nice figure... But without them..." He trailed off, eyes trailing with them downwards. Tia splashed him, getting his pants wet in the crotch. He yelled in protest.

"That's what you get for being a nasty, perverted bastard." She said, laughing. She swam over to her pile of clothes, which were neatly folded, and picked up her wand. She quickly pointed at herself and gave herself a bathing suit that, in Malfoy's opinion he'd never share with anyone, flattered her very much so. She sighed. "Well, I guess my bath time is over." She started picking up her stuff and heard a quiet but very distinct click. She stopped in mid motion. "Malfoy?" She looked him in the eye, fearing what he did, "Did you... Did you just lock that door?" He nodded, smirking. She sighed, grabbing her wand. She went to the door, but Malfoy stood in front of her, smirking even more.

"You complete idiot. You think I'll be scared into a corner, just because you smirk and lock a door? Wow, this is very sad, even for you." She sighed. "Well, as long as I'm in here still, I'm going to finish my bath... Well I guess swim because I'll never get naked in front of you." She slid into the pool, after putting her clothes and stuff onto a shelf, neatly. Draco stared at her. _'I just got snubbed. SNUBBED!'_ He kept staring, mouth open slightly. Tia resurfaced and smiled slightly. "Close your mouth Malfoy. You'll catch flies." He closed it abruptly, scowling at her.

"Fine. I came in here to get away too, so I'll just change and get in with you." He said this snobbishly, and began to pull off his shirt. Tia protested.

"Not in front of me! I do not want to see a naked Malfoy. Just transfigure yourself a pair of swim shorts." Tia stated this, blushing a bit. Malfoy blushed crimson.

"I... Well. I'm not so great at transfiguration." He said, continuing on his shirt. Tia sighed. She got up and got her wand pointing it at the Malfoy. He stared at her. "You're not going to hex me, are you?" She smiled.

"Not this time. What color do you prefer?" She asked, he stating dark green. She rolled her eyes good naturally and transfigured his clothes intodark greentrunks. He nodded at her, she putting her wand back. She got by the edge of the pool like tub and Draco jumped in, getting her soaked. She protested, he resurfacing and laughing.

"Come on, Potter! Afraid of a little water?" Draco taunted, pushing the hair out of his eyes. Tia sighed.

"I am not." She replied.

"Then come on. Show me." He said, looking into her eyes. She didn't look away, eyes widening slightly. Her jaw jutted out and she plunged into the water, splashing Draco in the face. He wasn't quite ready for that and he spluttered in response. She giggled.

"Who's afraid of water now?" She asked. Draco growled and swam at her. She continued to giggle and swam away. He caught her arm and she stopped giggling. He started to laugh this time, he'd gotten her cornered.

He smirked down at her. "My dear lion... You look frightened." She glared.

"Not at all. You really are uglier the closer you get. Just observing is all." She said this haughtily. He glared at her.

"No one said you were a great sight to see." He said in the same tone as she previous. She laughed.

"Oh, but you did. Told me I had a nice figure with clothes on, you did." She winked at him, he coloring in the face.

"Well..." He couldn't think of a comeback. Tia laughed and got out of his grasp. She swam all the way under him and went to the other side of the pool. Draco glared at her.

"How are your guardians and brother, Potter? Still a werewolf, ex-convict, and a total idiot?" Draco looked smug. Tia rolled her eyes.

"What a lame attempt, Draco m'dear." She commented lightly, summoning a book from her pile of clothes. She didn't have her wand. Draco stared. She stared back. "What?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Powerful little wench we are." He commented in the same light tone. She paled.

"Oh shit." She muttered. He smirked and swam towards her. She opened her book, determined not to look at him.

"A nice little secret we're hiding are we?" He asked, pushing her buttons.

"Malfoy, go stuff it." She muttered this, angry that she used her wand-less skills and that Malfoy could push her too far with a small comment.

"Do dear Harry, Granger and Weasel know?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

"NO! I did it so that Death Eaters like you would fuck off and leave me alone!" She said this angrily, losing her temper. Draco glared at her.

"I am not a death eater. I may bear the damned mark, but I was never nor will I ever be again a death eater. Dumbledore asked me too." He said, menacing tone coming out. She snorted.

"I'm sure he did." She went back to her book. Draco snatched it out of her hands, throwing it onto the tile floor a couple of feet away. He got a couple of inches away from her face.

"He did! Just before he died! I swear it!" He said this quietly, not knowing why he had to prove it to her. She glared.

"Then why? Why were you so cruel all of the time?" She still glared.

"You stupid girl. Stupid naive girl. I had to put up an act, see? Other wise I'd be useless in his plans. And then he died. I reported to McGonagall, but she never trusted me! I've been trying all this time to gain trust! It just doesn't work with the thick headed Gryffindors!" Draco backed away from her, muttering harsh things under his breath. Tia stared at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said quietly, blushing hotly under his glare. His facial features softened a bit.

"I... I'm sorry too. I didn't have to say it that way." Draco sighed. "I've hated my life for a while, Potter. And most of the time it was because of you." Tia looked surprised.

"Me? What did I do?" She asked this unbelieving. He smirked.

"I don't know. Really the fact you exist is all." He replied, indifferently. She rolled her eyes.

"Made me feel real great about myself, thanks." She retorted. He grinned.

"I'm there for ya." He saluted, starting to do a back stroke in the middle. She grinned.

"Ah, Malfoy, didn't know you cared." She swam towards him. He glared.

"Asking for trouble, aren't we?" He asked. She smiled sweetly.

"From the bane of my existence, of course." She replied. He glared and dunked her under water. She came up spluttering.

She dunked him, he responding in the same way. He laughed afterwards. "This is war."

Finally, after many dunking's and a splash or two, Tia was once again cornered. She sighed, "How uncool." He smiled sweetly.

"I win, Potter." He said this smugly. "I want my prize."

"And what is that?" She inquired.

"A kiss from you." He said this before he could stop himself. He looked slightly abashed at his behavior, but shook his head and looked at her. She too looked at him, gaping.

"W-what?" He smirked.

"Not afraid, are we?" He taunted. She looked away, very much afraid. She didn't like kissing. For her, kissing usually ended in hurt feelings all on her side of the table. She dated a guy once and after that, it was history. Most guys were resentful, because of her skills in magic and who her brother was... But was this different. _'Why are you even thinking about kissing him? He's an enemy! Your parents are probably turning in their graves.'_

**On one hand, he isn't an enemy anymore. He just told you. He's a spy. And, on another hand, your parents you barely know. Only from stories you've been told... And you can't know the whole truth.**

She looked back into his gray blue eyes to see uncertainty there. As she was a master with the mind (thanks to Dumbledore), she looked deeper and saw a couple of memories with her, red in the face, bent over a parchment, laughing at Hermione... She quickly withdrew from his memories and searched his face. He didn't seem desperate. He may of been disappointed if she didn't give in, but he wouldn't throw a fit. She looked into his eyes again and asked the silent question, '_What does he think about me?'_

Draco, a master with his mind and others as well, saw the question in her eyes and smiled reassuringly (something Tia thought would never be possible). '_I think I'd be most lucky to get a kiss from you...I dunno,maybe become friends with you and your friends. My life is really lousy... Maybe some new friends will lighten it up.'_ Tia saw this clearly and smiled slowly.

'_Draco Malfoy... Certainly know how to charm... Sounding a bit girly.'_ She commented this slyly. He gave her a sour look.

'_Shut up and kiss me.'_ He replied in her mind, and without further ado, bent down, still holding her motionless and kissed her. She closed her eyes, though they wanted to widen in surprise, and leaned into his kiss.

They played with the other's tongue, Draco letting go of Tia's shoulders and moving his hands down to her waist. They felt weightless (from the kiss or water, they couldn't tell), Tia bringing her hands to his face slowly. He caressed the small of her back, she running her hands down his bare chest. When they stopped for air, Tia felt... She didn't even know. Draco searched her face.

'_Pot-Tia?'_ He asked silently, now having access to her mind. Her barriers had come down and she was feeling very vulnerable. She looked at him, eyes wide.

'_That... That was so...'_ She trailed off and pulled him closer to her, mumbling, "I know I want to do it again." He grinned as she kissed him again, he opening his mouth so she could gain entry.

Epilogue

Telling Harry Potter that his little sister (he was first, by two minutes) was dating Draco Malfoy, is a very dangerous task. Tia found this out, a little surprised. She talked to Hermione and Ginny first, Draco standing behind her.

"You're dating him? He teased and ridiculed you for years!" Hermione asked this politely, just a bit surprised. (A/N: COUGH)

"Yes. I told you why, Hermy. Please... Be happy for me if you can't be happy with him." She plead her two friends, they having shocked faces.

"Of course we're happy with him! We want you to be happy of course!" Ginny hugged her tightly, Draco giving the girls some space. Hermione looked at Draco sternly.

"You take care of her... I hear of a broken heart–" Hermione was interrupted, Draco smiling.

"Of course, Hermione." He said. She smiled and hugged him as well. He looked shocked and the girls giggled.

Ron and Harry walked towards the empty classroom, Tia telling them to meet her there. "What do you reckon she wants?" Ron looked at Harry.

"I wouldn't know, mate. She didn't say anything." The red head replied, opening the door. There was Tia and Draco, standing together. Harry glared at the blonde.

"What does he want?" He snarled out. Tia sighed.

"This is going to suck." She mumbled. She looked her brother and Ron in the eye. "You two know you are my brothers. I can trust you with anything right? You'll still love me?" She asked them, the two nodding, still staring at Malfoy.

"Draco and I... We're going out. He's really nice and I trust him. So if I trust him, you two should be able to too. If not, tough cookies, I don't need your opinion." She said this, glaring as Ron opened his mouth.

"Remember how many times we had to pull you two apart? You were at each other's throats every time the other made a snide remark! How can you two suddenly be together?" Ron asked this surprised. Harry was silent, now glaring at Tia.

"You told the girls first, right?" Tia nodded, glaring at him as well. "And you couldn't tell me, why?" Tia let out a huff.

"Because you would've acted exactly like this. Probably gone into a rage and scare Draco off!" She replied hotly. Draco let out a protest.

"I wouldn't have gone far." He said quietly. He looked to Ron and Harry. "Listen. I really like her. I don't want to hurt her or anything, but right now, you two are the one's doing the hurting. If I promise not to hurt her, can I go out with her? I'll only go out with her if it's okay with you two... She value's your two's opinions greatly, you know." Draco finished, staring at the red and raven heads' of his past enemies. Ron looked flabbergasted and Harry still unhappy.

Tia sighed and sat down. "Fine. Think on it for a while. I can wait." Harry sighed too.

"I don't want you to be mad at me." He looked to Draco, eyeing him. "I suppose I can give him a chance. He's changed a lot after Dumbledore died... And now that Voldemort is gone..." Harry trailed off. Ron nodded,

"Me too, Tia." The red head agreed. Tia grinned and hugged them both.

"Thank you! So much!" She smiled and turned to Draco. He smiled as well, pulling her into an embrace. Suddenly, the two were kissing. Ron rolled his eyes, muttering a '_Get a Room!'_ Harry protested.

"Hey! I'm understanding, but not that understanding!" Draco and Tia ignored both of them, and carried on. Ron motioned to Harry and they went to find Hermione and Ginny, both getting ideas of their own.

A/N: YAY! I like it a lot! Basically, this is much later in the series of Tia Potter and Voldemort's Rebirth. I couldn't wait to let you guys read this, because that is the pairings for the story (DM/TP, HP/GW, RW/HG), and I wasn't anywhere close to fifth year... Barely starting fifth year for Tia. :D Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and review if ya like. And read Tia Potter and Voldemort's Rebirth! Bye now!


End file.
